A Peaceful Night With You
by DoubleDigits
Summary: "Maria, you've completed my life," I whisper. (One-shot, Robin x Maria.) 1,312 words.


Robin watches Maria sleep. Warning: The characters are a bit unlike themselves. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, the movie ending would be so different.

* * *

I wait until the lights go out. Then I snuck in.

Loveday and Benjamin were probably somewhere around here, kissing each other endlessly. The nanny woman was probably asleep somewhere with the butler. The cook was too busy cooking. I could see him from the balcony I perched upon, and he rushing all over the garden. Anyone else who resided here, if anyone, were asleep. That included Maria Merryweather.

I jumped down from the balcony with stealth and ease. I had to be very, very, very quiet about this.

My feet crept silently down the hallway. I almost groaned as I had to walk all those steps up the tower. Maria had to do this every day? No wonder she was getting stronger.

I gently pushed the door open, and I took off my jacket and the bandana covering my mouth. It was hot in this room. That, or it was my own nervousness. Probably either the latter.

My eyes searched the room from its painted walls/ceilings, fireplace, open balcony, and the figure laying in bed. She wasn't covered by the blanket, and she only wore a thin undershirt and short cut men pants that my sister had made for her. Maria just called them shorts.

My breath caught, and I blushed, embarrassed at the sight of her almost naked body.

Slowly, I crept to the bed and gently laid myself next to her. Thank god she was so tired that she didn't wake up.

"Robin. . ." she murmured. I gasped, thinking she was awake. But she wasn't. The little witch was dreaming about me!

Joy filled inside me, and I murmured back, "I'm right here, Maria." I swear she smiled in her sleep.

Maria turned and, thinking I was a pillow, she snuggled up on my lower chest. I grinned, turning as red as the cook's tomatoes. One of my hands gently wrapped around her warm waist, the other took a dangerous path and gently brushed her cheek.

Before she woke up, I was going to leave. I promised myself that. I didn't want to hurt her, or make her upset. I would never want to do that! I, Robin De Noir of the De Noirs, loved her, Maria Merryweather of Moonacre Valley, with all my heart. I usually wasn't like this. I was never like this! But Maria had...changed me somehow in an odd way.

I felt protective around her. If she were in a twenty foot nearness to me, I'd still feel like that.

Normally, I didn't have to courage to even touch Maria anymore. Not after I'd hurt her last time. Well, at least she got her revenge with the needle.

"Robin," Maria murmured again, giving me another start. But she still wasn't awake.

I gently slid down so that my face was even with hers. My lips gave a hesitant, gentle touch against her forehead. I wasn't ready to actual kiss her...yet. Besides, I don't think she loves me at all. I'm always be the murderer and bandit boy to her, maybe I'll be lucky enough to be considered a close friend. But probably not.

I wouldn't make Maria do something she didn't want to, even if it made me sad to leave her since she didn't even love me.

"Robin. . . ." Maria whisper. I didn't answer. I knew she was asleep. "Robin...Robin!" Maria suddenly sat up. Oh, damn! She _was_ awake!

"M-M-Maria! I'm so sorry! I'm such a damn idiot," I whispered frantically. I could tell that she wanted to slice my throat now. "I...I. . . .Please forgive me!" _Wow, Robin, you're pleading? Be a man!_

"Robin. It's okay. You just...startled me. What're you doing here?" Maria lay back down, and I breathed in the scent of her hair close to me.

"I was... I'm sorry, Maria. I couldn't resist. I'm greedy, ugly, and evil to do this, but I did. I know you hate me, but I...I came to sleep with you. I love you, alright?" I began to sit up, when she placed a hand on my shoulder. I immediately stopped and glanced down at her small, round, lovely face.

Maria laughed. "Robin, calm down. I don't mind you here. As a matter of fact, I sort of like it." I wasn't sure which one of us blushed more.

Well, if you put that way. . . . I lay back down, closer to her.

"Maria, may I?" I asked, hesitantly reaching a hand towards her cheek.

Maria nodded, and whispered, "You don't need my permission for anything."

My hand reached her cheek, my fingers just gently touching her neck. I sighed and smiled. Her eyes widened slightly as I brought our faces closer. I began to, but I was too scared. So, instead, I gave her cheek a gentle kiss.

Maria smirked. "Scared, Robin?"

"No!" I said defensively. "Just...cautious."

Maria smiled. "I believe you..." She leaned forward before I knew what was happening.

I gasped as she kissed me. It was a gentle, sweet kiss. The kind that I expected from her. But what was unexpected was my reaction. I fiercely snatched her face with both my iron strong hands, and I pulled her face against mine, her face smashing against mine. "R-" Maria was saying, but she couldn't say the world completely before my lips were on hers. I felt her stop, and I heard a whimper escape her. I suddenly gasped and shoved myself away from her.

"Maria!" I gasped. "I'm so sorry!" Tears rolled down my cheeks. I'd hurt her, I know that. I could see her slightly shaking, as if she were crying.

"I don't know what came over me. I couldn't stop. I'm so sorry!" I pleaded. Why had I done that? Why? Why! Why?! WHY?! I shouldn't have done that. I hurt her. . . . I hurt Maria.

"R...Robin," panted Maria. I didn't let her finish. I climbed out of the bed and ran to the balcony. Maria would never see me again. Not after what I did tonight. I couldn't stop at all.

Something yanked me from behind, and I spun to see Maria caress my ragged face. "Robin. I'm not mad. I'm just surprised, shocked, and...lust with love."

I wasn't exactly sure what lust meant, but I understood. "Can we. . . Can we try it again?" I begged. "I promise I'll be careful."

Maria smiled. "I don't care."

I lead forward, then down enough that I was level with her. I didn't touch her at all. My lips only barely kissed hers. My hands and mouth twitched to do more, but I couldn't. I shouldn't. I wouldn't.

"Robin, if you- if you want, you can do more," Maria whispered, her lips brushing mine when she spoke.

"No. I wouldn't be able to stop."

"But I would."

Maria gently, but firmly gave me a long kiss. I was shocked, but I let her do all the work. She twisted her head so that our lips fit perfectly. I moaned.

"Maria," I said, pulling away. "I... I love you... a lot. And I hope you know that I would never want to hurt you, no matter what."

"I know, Robin." She smiled as I stroked her cheek. "Please. . . .Stay."

"I will."

I took her hand and led her to the bed, laying down next to her, our bodies pressing each other.

"Maria, you've completed my life."


End file.
